Ensaio sobre a dor
by Nanda Magnail
Summary: "Os pensamentos deturpados de uma mente deturpada." 30 cookies, set Inverno, tema 21: sofrimento. Projeto Blind, situação 06, item ódio.


**Título:** Ensaio sobre a dor.  
**Autora:** Nanda Magnail.  
**Censura:** M.  
**Ship:** Neji/Hinata.  
**Observação:** Fanfic escrita para o 30 Cookies, set Inverno, tema 21: Sofrimento, e para o Projeto Blind, da seção Naruto, fórum Ledo Engano, com a situação AU Neji e Hinata vivendo como civis, item ódio.  
**Notas:** Eu tinha um pequeno parágrafo salvo nos meus documentos, uma coisa básica que escrevi quando estava com tédio. Lendo os temas do 30 cookies de novo, vi que tinha "sofrimento" e decidi ver a minha pequena estante de plots guardados. Eis que acho um bem gracinha e angst, e começo a escrever sobre ele durante as aulas. Deu no que deu.

Eu gostei dessa fanfic, achei um amor por conta da facilidade que foi escrevê-la. Simplesmente fluiu, sabe? Principalmente porque eu não sei escrever bem quando uso papel e caneta, tive que escrever desse jeito durante os intervalos das aulas. Não foi betada, mas espero que vocês gostem e revisem, por favor. Vocês não sabem como é triste ver que favoritam e não deixam review. Reviews fazem bem para a pele, amandinhos.

* * *

**ENSAIO SOBRE A DOR**

_Por Nanda Magnail_

* * *

_If I could start again_  
_A million miles away_  
_I would keep myself_  
_I would find a way_

Johnny Cash, Hurt.

* * *

**Você é fraca.**

Todos sabem disso, mas eu gosto de ressaltar. _Você é fraca, Hinata-sama_. Você não rebate, porque é verdade. A consciência de que não pode me vencer é constante em sua mente e você se condena todos os dias. Você deseja tanto ser forte, deseja tanto orgulhar o seu pai e poder dizer que conseguiria manter a família unida. Mas tudo o que você faz é abaixar a cabeça em submissão e chorar.

**Você chora demais.**

Todo Hyuuga consegue usar uma máscara, ou duas, ou três, dependendo da situação. _Você não tem nenhuma, Hinata-sama_. Você chora pela verdade. Você chora por tudo. Como uma bonequinha quebrada, deixa que os outros te machuquem e não reclama, nunca reclama, das cicatrizes que eles deixam. Apenas chora, talvez esperando piedade ou simplesmente por não conseguir aguentar a tortura. Mas Hyuugas não têm piedade. Eu não tenho piedade.

**Você é verdadeira.**

Todos conseguem ver isso. Um dos seus maiores defeitos e melhor das qualidades é que você sempre demonstra o que sente. _Você não sabe mentir, Hinata-sama_. Você clara como cristal, e tão quebrável quanto. É claramente possível ver quando você está feliz, ou triste, ou com medo. Você consegue mostrar suas emoções na forma mais pura possível através dos seus olhos, do seu sorriso, na voz sussurrada ao dizer "Neji-niisan".

**Você é bonita.**

Todos a admiravam por conta disso, e, ironicamente, você odiava tanto ser apenas a bela e jovem herdeira de Hiashi-sama, fraca, _tão_ fraca. _Você só tem isso, Hinata-sama_. Eu odeio sua beleza também. Odeio tudo em você. Odeio ter que te obedecer, odeio sua inocência. Odeio desejá-la, odeio que me faça tão fraco como você, mas ao contrário dos seus olhos vermelhos, eu não choro. Amaldiçoo-te no silêncio da noite, com o seu nome em um suspiro não suspirado por entre os meus lábios. Assim que o prazer dá lugar o asco me consome.

**Você é ingênua.**

Todos têm certeza absoluta na sua pureza. Gagueja quando está nervosa, desmaia quando exposta a situações constrangedoras, sempre está com as bochechas coradas de vergonha. _Você é inocente, Hinata-sama_. Inocente demais para o seu próprio mal. Eu treino contigo todos os dias, e percebo suas mudanças em tempo real. À medida que o seu corpo cresce e ganha odiosas e adoráveis curvas, você atrai olhares. Muitos olhares, na verdade, e parece não perceber a malícia contida neles. Nada melhor que deflorar uma menina inocente e intocada, e deixá-la estragada para os outros homens. Os pensamentos deturpados de uma mente deturpada. Para a infelicidade geral, eu os entendia.

**Você é silenciada.**

Ninguém conseguiu prever o que aconteceria. _Você é minha, Hinata-sama_. Você chora em silêncio quando calo-a ao comprimir os seus lábios com os meus. Você me arranha e tenta gritar por ajuda mais uma vez, chorando, sempre chorando, até ceder sob o peso do meu desejo. Sua inércia e soluços ridículos me enervam, e eu a machuco mais uma vez apenas para ouvir os seus gemidos de dor. Quando acaba, estou arfando, cheirando a violência e pesar, e seus arranhões deixam o meu rosto ardendo. Você está coberta de suor e lágrimas, e quando saio do seu quarto, você não está mais chorando. Seus olhos mortos me assustam de uma maneira que sou incapaz de descrever. Não consigo dormir naquela noite.

**Você é quebrada.**

Ninguém percebe seus tremores, seus choros inexplicáveis e a forma como foge de mim quando percebe o menor sinal da minha presença. Ou talvez eles não liguem para o que está acontecendo entre nós dois, e isso é o que você mais teme. _Você sente medo, Hinata-sama_. Pela primeira vez você experimentou a verdadeira dose do que é o terror. Eu te manipulo, te moldo da minha maneira, ignoro as suas vontades quase todas as noites. Você não sabe ainda, mas eu te deixei mais forte. Algumas vezes você não suporta, cai de joelhos e chora, e é nesses momentos que eu te beijo e te destruo mais uma vez, e mais outra, e mais outra. Quebro-a em vários pedacinhos e te desconstruo milhões de vezes, e você não é mais a mesma de antes. A realização disso a atormenta mais do que as minhas visitas.

**Você muda.**

Ninguém notou a diferença como eu. _Você mudou, Hinata-sama_. Aos poucos foi adquirindo uma máscara de indiferença, e eu suspeitava que não existissem mais tantas emoções capazes de te fazer gaguejar. Com o tempo você consegue me olhar nos olhos, desejar bom dia e dizer meu nome, porém sem mais pronomes. É apenas Neji, sem niisan, sem respeito. Nos treinos, tomou uma atitude mais feroz, poderia dizer até vingativa, e uma vez conseguiu me vencer. Você não sorriu como pensei que faria, apenas agradeceu. Sua voz estava fria como o inverno e tão cortante quanto uma tempestade. Você me odiava tanto quanto eu te odiava, e nisso eu te amei.

**Você obedece.**

Todos souberam do nosso noivado. _Você está perdida, Hinata-sama_. Você se manteve implacável quando seu pai fez o anúncio, e nem por um momento eu me deixei levar pela sua frieza. Quando te visitei a noite, seu ódio era quase tangível e mais uma vez havia lágrimas em seus olhos. Você queria gritar e me fazer sangrar até a morte, senti isso em seu olhar, mas mudanças não acontecem de um dia para o outro, e, infelizmente, você sabia disso. Naquele dia eu fui embora mais cedo, talvez por sentir pena, talvez até mesmo por remorso. Ninguém nunca irá saber.

**Você é machucada.**

Todos adoraram o nosso casamento. Você não sorriu para as fotos, e vi lágrimas presas nos seus cílios quando te beijei em frente dos homens e de Deus. _Você ainda não está pronta, Hinata-sama_. Segurei sua mão durante boa parte da festa, e vi o quanto você tremia sob o meu toque. Eu sabia que, em uma hora ou outra, você fugiria. Foi com essa certeza que te encontrei nos jardins da mansão, soluçando enquanto tentava não arruinar a maquiagem. Sussurrei palavras de encorajamento em seu ouvido e você chorou. Eu não te culpo. Queria poder chorar também.

**Você sofre. E você perdoa.**

Todos nos desejaram uma ótima lua de mel assim que todo o ritual acabou. Seus olhos estavam marejados quando a guiei para o carro. Você sabia que o que viria a seguir não seria tão diferente do que acontecia na mansão. Não seria bonito, nem delicado. Eu não era o seu amor, apesar de você ser o meu em um sentido mais doentio da palavra. Você se senta na cama, de costas para mim, e fica em silêncio fitando a parede. A cena não me excita de forma alguma, e apenas tiro minha roupa e deito na cama. Ainda ouço você sussurrar uma pergunta antes de finalmente me render ao sono.

_Por quê?_

(você pode não saber, mas dói em mim também)

Haviam tantas coisas, Hinata-sama. Tantas, tantas, que me faltavam palavras para explicar eloquentemente o porquê de tudo isso. Existe essa necessidade de te fazer sofrer, de te tirar da sua pele, tomar a inocência que tanto adoro dos seus olhos. De te fazer chorar e gemer de dor quando te toco sem permissão pelo simples fato de poder te machucar. Você é fraca e eu sou forte. Você me odeia e eu te amo. Mas o amor nunca foi o suficiente.

De madrugada eu a surpreendo quando a tomo em meus braços. Não é como nas outras vezes, mas você ainda treme. Surpreendo-me ao perceber que dessa vez você não tenta me evitar. Sua falta de escolhas me entristece e me afeta de uma maneira que não consigo entender. Você me impede de continuar quando me abraça, e depois toma meu rosto por entre suas mãos, me olhando nos olhos. E naqueles segundos fui eu quem cedeu sob o peso da dor. Entre a curva do seu pescoço, eu chorei pela primeira vez.

Eu adormeço pedindo desculpa por ter destruído sua vida. Nossa história poderia ter sido tão diferente. Sem dor e lágrimas e medo. Você acaricia o meu cabelo e tento me manter quieto em seu colo porque qualquer movimento meu te faz congelar. Prometo com uma voz trêmula nunca mais te tocar, mas sei que você não acredita. Pergunto como você consegue e apenas ouço você dizer que não me odeia. _Você está acima das cicatrizes, da dor e da fraqueza, Hinata-sama_. Ainda com medo, você beija minha testa.

O seu perdão é o máximo que conseguirei pelo resto de nossas vidas.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí, e aí, o que acharam? Vocês não sabem o quanto eu fiquei com medinho desse final. Na minha mente estava uma coisa linda, mas quando fui escrever fiquei com medo de distorcer tudo. A realidade é uma coisa completamente diferente, é muito difícil perdoar uma coisa dessas, mas acho que a Hinata tem esse poder inato dentro de si. Ela perdoa com uma facilidade absurda, vide a forma como a família a tratava, e ela nunca ganhou rancores. Nesse caso, ela odiou sim o Neji, porque acho que é impossível você não odiar a pessoa que faz uma coisa dessas com você, mas ela o perdoa quando vê o quanto essa relação também o afeta. Ela não consegue mais amá-lo, mas também não o odeia. Ela espera que a decisão liberte ambos desse ciclo de dor. Espero que vocês entendam as entrelinhas, mas como eu tenho leitores lindos sei que nem preciso falar isso. Qualquer dúvida, podem perguntar. E não se esqueçam de revisar dando aquela crítica construtiva.

_Nanda__._


End file.
